A good Hospital?
by KyleKamei
Summary: A crossover of sorts with... Gundam wing believe it or not. Short and funny. Definatly worth a read.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. Trowa belongs to the creators of Gundam wing, and Carter and Gallant to the creators of ER. Thanks! 

* * *

**A Good Hospital**

By KyleKamei

* * *

The Cook County ER was quiet when the man with the strange hair came in. He walked up to the admit desk and in a monotonous voice said, "I need to see a doctor."

Doctor John Carter was currently behind the desk with the med student Michael Gallant. Carter stood up, grabbed and empty chart and motioned for Gallant and the man to follow him to sutures. Once the man had taken a seat on the bed in the room Carter told Gallant to begin suturing the cut on the man's arm.

"I'm just need to know a few things, so while Gallant works I'll ask questions. First of, what's your name?" Carter asked.

The man started down at the cut being cleaned out with no emotion.

"Trowa Barton," he said. He looked up at the doctor, "Unless you want to know my real name, in that case I don't know." Carter blinked a couple of times and wrote 'Trowa Barton' down on the chart.

"Ok, do you have any health insurance?" 

Trowa nodded and handed the doctor a card. Carter copied the information and handed it back.

"Now, just out of curiosity, how did this happen?" 

Without hesitation the young man replied, "A knife." 

Carter raised his eyebrow. "Did it slip?" he asked. 

Trowa shrugged. "I suppose. I doubt Catherine would hurt me on purpose." 

Carter was being to get even more confused. "And Catherine is?"

"My sister." 

Carter nodded. "Ok, how did she manage to nick you with the knife?" He asked. 

Again without hesitation the young man replied, "She threw it." 

Gallant and Carter both stopped what they where doing and stared at the patient.

"Your sister threw a knife at you?" Trowa shrugged.

"She does it everyday." He said. The doctor and med student shared a look.

"And you parents allow this?" Gallant asked. Trowa nodded slightly.

"It's something that has to be done." He replied.

"Why would someone _have _to throw a knife at there brother?" Carter asked. Trowa looked at him.

"Because it is her job. Just as it is mine to stand perfectly still and let her." 

Carter blinked for a second before mumbling to himself, "You'd think this family was in a circus or something." 

Trowa, having really good ears, heard this and replied, "We are." 

Gallant finished wrapping up the wound and gave instructions on after care and when to get the stitches out. 

Just as Trowa was leaving he turned and said, "This is a nice hospital, if I ever get hit again, or attacked by my lion I'll get them to bring me here." He said and walked out. 

Carter and Gallant stood there for a second staring at each other.

"He thinks this is a good hospital?" Carter finally said...

* * *

Ok, short but funny. I just couldn't get this out of my head. Maybe I'll do other ones with the other pilots.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I decided on a second chapter. Don't really know if you all will think it's as funny as the last but hey, it is entertaining. 

* * *

**A Good Hospital Chapter 2**

By KyleKamei

* * *

Doctor Susan Lewis looked up as two boys, about sixteen years of age, made their way into the ER. While one seemed perfectly unharmed, the boy with short hair had his arm around, and was leaning on the longhaired youth. He was mumbling, though she couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or to his companion. Either way his companion didn't seem to pay much attention to the complaining while he settled his companion in a chair.

The boy with long hair approached the desk and smiled.

"My friend," He jerked his thumb towards the other boy, "hurt himself, I think his ankle is busted and to be perfectly honest I don't need to see him set his own broken leg twice in one life time so I brought him here." He finished with a grin. Susan looked at the boy with exceptionally long hair standing in front of her. "Oh and he probably won't need any pain killers or anything. He's funny that way." The good doctor smiled and handed a clipboard to the boy.

"Have him fill out that, bring it back and we will get to him when we can." Susan was rewarded with yet another bright smile.

"Great" The boy took the clipboard and headed back to his friend. Time passed and it was near the end of her shift when Susan finally managed to see to the two boys in the waiting room. She had Abby come with a wheelchair, and she was greeted with a not so nice stare from the boy, who's chart said his name was Heero, and who was apparently hurt.

"I can walk!" was all Heero said and stood up. Susan gave him a look before heading into one of the exam areas, followed by the two boys. She was beginning to wonder if the one with the supposed broken ankle really was injured. She had him lie down on the bed and show her his ankle. When she saw it she was surprised the boy wasn't crying in pain, let alone able to walk. 

The ankle itself wasn't swollen (A surprise also to the doctor) but there was a very obvious unnatural lump poking out one side and the foot was somewhat bent in. Susan checked for a distal pulse in the ankle and felt a strong beat. She then ordered an X-ray for the ankle so she could tell exactly where the break was. As she was about the leave the room to see other patients she looked back at Heero's companion.

"You can wait in the waiting room if you want. You did say you don't need to see someone set a bone twice." Yet again Susan was given a big smile.

"Problem is, if I leave him," He jerked his thumb to Heero, "Alone with the busted ankle, then he'll set it himself and walk outta here, and that would put you in a rather precarious position since we are all ready signed in." Susan thought about it for a second before she left the room. Though she had heard storied from other doctors, she, herself, had never had the experience of a patient trying to set their own broken bone.

It took some time but eventually she received the X-rays from radiology. The ankle was fractured just above the joint. Thankfully though, it did not require surgery. She returned to the boys in the room to find the longhaired one, whom she had found out was named Duo, talking to the silent one, who seemed to be torn between actually listening and throttling his friend. When she was noticed she was greeted with yet another large smile, and a glare.

"I am going to need to set the bone. But you're lucky that it doesn't need surgery." She saw Duo wince.

"Since you have returned I think I will go wait in the waiting room until you're done. Like I said one bone setting is enough, even if this one is going to be done by a trained professional." 

Susan watched him go before turning back to her patient. He was staring at her.

"Well, while we wait for a nurse I think maybe you could do with some painkillers what do you say?" She asked. His stare was starting to make her nervous. His response was short and to the point.

"No!" he said flatly. She stared at him.

"This is going to really hurt, you do realize that don't you?" again with the staring.

"Pain is insignificant." He said. She stared again.

"Ok. Then once my nurse gets here we can get started." She was feeling a little apprehensive now. Setting a bone without anything to numb the pain was, well to say the least, painful. A nurse joined the two of them in the room. Susan explained the odd situation to him. Malik stared at Susan, then at the patient and then back at Susan.

"You're really going to do this without any sort of painkiller?" He asked the patient. Heero nodded once. "You do realize that is crazy right?" Heero just stared, which made the nurse feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Would just help me here?" Susan asked. Malik nodded and placed both hands on the patient's leg just above the break to hold it in place. There was the sound of two parts of one bone coming together. The entire time Susan and Malik kept an eye on their patient. Heero didn't even flinch. His eyes met Susan's.

"If you're done I would like to leave now, no need to bother with a cast I can stay off it on my own." Susan stared at Malik.

"What do you think?" She asked. The nurse shrugged.

"He was right about the painkillers." Susan nodded. She wrapped the leg in a tensor bandage for appearance sake and handed the boy a pair of crutches and followed him out into the waiting room. Duo greeted them with a smile.

"Thanks Doctor Lewis," Duo said, "I hope he didn't scare you too much. He's really as harmless as a puppy!" Duo laughed. Heero muttered under his breath.

"A puppy with rabies maybe." But no one heard it save Duo.

"Thanks again, and I have to say Trowa is right, this is a good hospital!" With that Heero and Duo turned and the two boys left the ER. Susan and Malik stood silent. Malik was the first to break the silence.

"Do you want some coffee?" He asked. Susan looked at him.

"You know what, I think I would like some coffee."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I am working on a third chapter, but trust me this is harder then it looks. :-)


End file.
